


The Project.

by Fangirlqueen87



Series: Roblivion [1]
Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Bonding, Brother and sister relationship, Cutenes, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6356965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlqueen87/pseuds/Fangirlqueen87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in 2018:</p><p>Liv needs help with a school project and turns to Robert and Aaron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Project.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea just sorta came to me in the middle of the night and I had the urge to write it! I'm afraid the idea ran away with me!

Liv bounced into the pub with a huge grin in her face as he walked over to Aaron and Robert sitting comfortably in the corner. 

"Liv?" Aaron said as he saw her pull up a chair and interrupt a rather cosy moment between himself and Robert.

He was surprised to see her considering the fact that he had not long just called Sandra who told him that he could see her that weekend. He didn't expect to see her anytime before.

  
"Hiya" Liv said before looking over at Robert "mind if I have a chip, I ain't eaten all day!!"

  
Robert didn't have a chance to reply before Liv was taking the longest one she saw and munching away at it. Robert simply shook his head deciding not to retaliate as she smiled in his direction and tried her hardest to provoke some sort of reaction.

He couldn't believe it had been two years since she kicked him in the nuts and changed Aaron's life.

  
"What ya doing here?" Aaron asked leaning forward and trying to hide his excitement.

  
"I need a favour..." Liv said before pulling a face.

  
Robert rolled his eyes,  
"We're not given her any money" he said causing Liv to scowl at him.

  
"What's all this 'we' I was asking my brother blondy!" Liv said causing Robert to chuckle as he heard the playfulness in her voice.

God he hated how she had nicknamed him.

  
"Oi enough you two!" Aaron said pointing at them both before looking directly at his sister "what is this favour?" he asked before frowning.

  
Liv sighed,  
"I have this project"

  
Robert rolled his head back as he thought back to the last project Sarah had. Who really thought that a little girl could produce a 3D model of the solar system over the space of three days.

  
Aaron rubbed his hands over his face,  
"What kind of project..." he said trying not show his frustration.

  
"It's for my sociology class. I have to present the ideas of a modern relationship and I need your help..." Liv said slowly before looking at Robert "both of your help" she added making sure Robert realised he had to be involved too.

  
Aaron bit down on his lip,  
"Can't your mum help ya?" he asked softly.

  
"Well considering the fact that she is single and her last relationship was with-" Liv stopped herself not wanting to bring up the man's name in Aaron's company.

  
Aaron nodded his head. He understood.

  
"Fine then" Aaron groaned causing Robert to stare at him sharply.

  
"Aaron don't we have that thing we need to do..." Robert said moving his head up and down and widening his eyes.  
Aaron rolled his eyes back and smirked realising what Robert was trying to do.

He leaned in closer as he watched Robert's eyes,  
"Babe I cancelled that...remember?"

  
Liv smirked as she watched Robert turn away and sigh.

~~~~

* * *

 

Robert and Aaron walked into the back room of the pub sitting with a small space between them that Robert had put, still angry about the fact that Aaron had taken his sister's side. Aaron rolled his head back and pulled a face as he watched Robert pout, there was no way he could take him seriously.

Liv walked behind them before pulling out a camera and a stand and placing it opposite the pair.

  
"Woah woah woah what's all this" Robert said waving his arms about in protest as he stared at Liv adjusting the camera.

  
"I need to film ya..." Liv said as if she had already told them a hundred times before.

  
"Liv you er didn't say anything about that" Aaron said scratching his head and finding it hard to defend her.

  
Robert shifted on his seat,  
"Okay let me get this straight, you're filming us for some sociology project..."

  
Liv rolled her eyes,  
"The project is based around modern relationships, what's more modern than two gay blokes living domestic bliss in a country pub?" she said, the words rolling off her tongue.

  
"Liv!" Aaron said before chuckling, Jesus she was nearly as bad as him - with her sarky little comments.

  
Robert smiled faintly trying to show his anger and failing,  
"By the way I'm bisexual so..."

  
Liv rolled her eyes before turning to Aaron as if for confirmation.

  
Aaron nodded his head,  
"Liv he's told you before, just goes to show how much you listen!" he scoffed.

  
Liv bit down on her lip and stayed silent for a few seconds,  
"Well for the sake of this...you're gay okay?" she said as he stared at Robert.

  
Robert tried to reply but he felt Aaron's hand in his knee telling him not to. For once he obeyed.

  
"Right I've just got to ask ya a few questions..." Liv said before getting out her notepad and finding the page.

  
Robert peered over but couldn't see,  
"About what?" he asked.

  
"You and my brother. What makes you tick, what you love about each other blah blah blah..." Liv said before sighing "and then just some little deep questions about how society views your relationship"

  
Aaron bit down on his lip,  
"I'm not a really good speaker Liv..." he sighed.

  
"Please Aaron" Liv said putting her hands together and pouting as she titled her head.

  
Aaron rolled his eyes,  
"Fine...hurry up though" he said waving an arm in front of her.

  
Liv smiled at her brother before walking back towards the camera and sitting behind it.

  
"Oh and don't worry if you take too long to answer the questions, I can edit the thinking time out"

  
Liv raised her thumb towards Robert and watched him smile at her, he had to admit he did love her despite her annoying traits.

  
**_"Okay so...lets start of with a simple question...where do you two meet?"_ **

  
Robert turned towards Aaron and gulped before looking back at Liv,  
"Here in Emmerdale" he said before nodding his head, Aaron blushed at the thought of Robert missing out the part that involved him and Ross stealing his car.

  
**_"What we're your first impressions of each other?"_ **

  
Aaron cleaned his throat,  
"Rich stuck up pretty boy" he said clearly making Robert dig his fingers into his sides. Liv laughed before looking at Robert.

  
"Hmm...mysterious I suppose, intriguing compared to the rest of the people round here, he just seemed different" Robert said before looking at Aaron and instantly remembering the butterflies he felt when their eyes first locked onto each others properly.

  
_**"And how long have you been together?"**_ Liv asked.

  
Aaron frowned before answering,  
"Well...I suppose on and off...five years" he said counting the affair and all its aftermath.

  
Robert pulled a face and shook his head,  
"Yeah but you know...three solid years." he added before smiling at Aaron and giving him that 'shit I love you' look that Aaron was used to.

  
_**"What first attracted you to each other?"** _

  
Robert bit his lip.

  
"His eyes." he said staring back at Aaron and seeing his beautiful blue eyes staring back "and his sass, I loved that he didn't care about what I thought when he would tell me off for being a prat" Robert continued before laughing.

  
"It was his smile. I saw him with Victoria..." Aaron looked at the camera "his sister" and then turned back to Liv "and I saw that he was more than just the flash cars and stuff I saw before...he was more than that"

  
Liv smiled at the pair and suddenly felt happiness surge through her. They looked so in love.

  
**_"Next question...er...who said I love you first and did you feel pressure from society to do so..."_ **

  
Aaron gulped hard,  
"Me" he whispered thinking back to the day made him feel sad. Liv raised her eyebrows in surprise she didn't expect her brother - the man of few words - confess his love first.

  
Robert looked towards Aaron and sensed him feeling tense.

  
"I suppose I didn't feel pressure in terms of society...more like because of the situation..." Aaron said before clearing his throat.

  
Liv frowned and turned to Robert who nodded his head telling her to carry on.

  
_**"Now, what do you argue most about?"**_ Liv asked looking down at her notepad.

  
Robert blowed his cheeks,  
"Everything..." he sighed hard.

  
Aaron pulled a face obviously disagreeing,  
"That's not true" he mumbled.

  
Robert turned towards Aaron,  
"We're actually arguing about how we don't argue about everything!" he said causing Aaron to shake his head and smile.

  
Robert bit down on his lip,  
"I suppose we bicker most about me working too much"

  
Aaron nodded his head in agreement.

  
"Or the house, and just doing chores that we both never actually get round to doing until everything is a mess" Aaron added. The house they owned was just outside the village and was big enough for Victoria and Adam to stay over whenever they wanted. They were so happy when they first bought it over the Christmas holidays and the lack of work had made them even more enthusiastic about doing the place up just how they liked it.

Of course work started up again and they abandoned their responsibilities which only led to squabbles and countless arguments in the middle of the night as they grew frustrated with the boxes that clustered their house.

  
Robert nodded his head eagerly agreeing.

  
_**"How often do you have dates or go out as a couple?"** _

  
Robert shot Aaron a look and Aaron instantly understood and pulled a face.

  
"Well...if the question was how often does Robert try and persuade Aaron to go on a date with him...the answer would be...always...at least twice a week." Robert said quickly before shaking his head as he watched Aaron look towards the floor.  
"But in terms of your question...I'd say maybe every six months." Robert sighed.

  
Aaron turned towards Robert and pulled a face,  
"Okay that's such an exaggeration!" he said before laughing.

  
"When's the last time we had a date Aaron?" Robert asked.

  
Aaron shook his head,  
"We just had lunch" he chuckled.

  
Robert scoffed,  
"Yeah in your mum's pub, hardly romantic..."

  
"I'm not good at romance you know that" Aaron mumbled.

  
"Aaron would prefer a night in with a curry and a good film, rather than me treating him to a slap up meal in town." Robert said smiling and looking lovingly towards Aaron.

  
Aaron shrugged his shoulders,  
"What can I say...I'm a cheap date"

  
_**"How did your family and friends react to your relationship and how has it changed?"**_ Liv asked quickly.

  
"Well...my family _hated_ Robert."

  
"And my family _loved_ Aaron."

  
Liv smirked, she wasn't surprised.

  
"But when they saw how much he...he was there for me. They understood." Aaron said before smiling at Robert and reaching out for his hand, he couldn't help but think back to the dark times he faced when his dad came back.

No one had ever been that gentle with him, so soft and comforting for months and months.

  
Liv smiled softly seeing how deeply Aaron loved Robert. She knew Robert was annoyingly protective over Aaron, fiercely loyal and commitment to the point where she was irritated by just how perfect he seemed for her brother. She wanted so badly to hate him, but she couldn't. Over the past two years she had grown to love him deeply although she would have never told him.

  
Robert cleared his throat and squeezed Aaron's hand,  
"Well my family were happy about me being with Aaron, they were just happy because...because I was happy with the right person for me. Who just so happened to be a friend of the family for years" Robert smiled "they've always loved him" he said reassuring Aaron of just how part of the family he was.

  
_**"Okay so last question, have you faced any struggles or hardships in your relationship and if so how have they effected the way you and society view your relationship?"** _

  
Robert gulped hard,  
"We've faced more than most people...we've been through a lot haven't we?" he said before turning to Aaron and watching him nod slowly. "But we've survived...we've worked at it and stuck by each other through thick and thin." he said before squeezing Aaron's hand once more.

  
Aaron's eyes fluttered,  
"It took a while for us to be ready for people to know about how we felt I suppose, all things considered. I suppose we were scared about what they would think about us..." he whispered starting to refer to Robert admitting to his sexuality.

  
"What he means is...it took me a while to come to terms with me being in love with Aaron. I told myself that it wasn't true and practically lied to everyone I loved, including Aaron. It took time and when we were finally ready...we didn't know how people would take it. We didn't want to be 'that gay couple in the village' if you know what I mean." Robert said quickly.

  
Aaron looked towards him - he had never really heard Robert talk about how he felt about everyone knowing about them being together.

  
"But so far we haven't had much trouble...people don't honestly care and this village isn't short on drama, I don't think anyone gives a toss about whether or not Robert and me had a fight about who locked the door the night before" he chuckled.

  
_**"So...you're happy to admit to being a domestic modern couple living in the UK?"**_ Liv said looking up from her notes.

  
"Yeah..." Robert said looking towards Aaron and smiling.

  
"Yeah we are aren't we?" Aaron said pulling a face at the camera.

  
"I wouldn't change any of it though, not one thing" Robert said as he felt Aaron stroke his hand once more.

  
Liv pulled a face.

  
"Okay don't make me vomit!" she laughed before pressing stop on the camera.

  
Aaron looked up at her,  
"All done?" he asked.

  
"Well er...I've got to edit some bits and add some voice over work but yeah you two are done" Liv said putting the camera back in her bag.

  
"Finally" Robert said lifting to his feet "I need another pint"

  
Aaron shook his head as he watched Robert leave, Liv looked at him and smirked - both silently laughing at sassy Robert.

  
"You really love him don't you" Liv said playing with her hair.

  
Aaron nodded quickly.

  
"He loves you too, a lot" Liv said very mater of factly.

  
Aaron scoffed before raising to his feet and messing up Liv's hair,  
"He better"

 

* * *

 

 

**THREE WEEKS LATER**

 

Robert squinted as he saw Liv race towards him waving a piece of paper in front of her. Robert smiled before turning towards Aaron who was on his phone and not even paying attention. Robert nudged Aaron hard causing him to swear as he was ripped away from his concentration.

  
Aaron smiled as he looked at Liv getting closer to them.

  
"You alright?" Aaron said softly as he looked at her face, red and blotchy.

  
"What's that?" Robert said looking at the piece of paper in her hand.

  
"My project..." Liv said before stopping and catching her breath "I got an A* thanks to you two!" she said almost beaming.

  
Robert looked at Aaron wide eyed before smiling as he watched Aaron wrap his arms around his little sister and kiss her head as he congratulated her.

  
"That's amazing Liv!" Aaron said quickly before looking at the piece of paper "better than I ever got at school!" he added before turning towards the pub.

  
"Fancy lunch in the pub to celebrate, I'll get Marlon to make you sticky toffee pudding" Aaron said softly causing Liv to grin. Sticky toffee pudding was her favourite. He couldn't help but feel overwhelmed with pride as he looked at her, his baby sister.

Aaron smiled before walking towards the pub.

  
Liv suddenly looked at Robert who was smiling at her just like Aaron had been. He was so proud.

  
"Go on then..." Liv sighed, half expecting Robert to say something sarcastic so she could say something even worse to wind him up just before they had lunch.

  
"What?" Robert said frowning.

  
"Nothing sarcastic you want to add...something about me only get the grade because you were involved" Liv said before trying to suss out Robert.

  
Robert scoffed,  
"Well I wasn't but...come to think of it..."

  
Liv punched him playfully in the arm.

  
"Thanks though" Liv said shyly.

  
"For what? I only answered a few questions" Robert asked slowly.

  
"No. I mean being apart of Aaron's life, he loves you and I know you love him...and well I suppose I love ya too" Liv said honestly before looking down at the floor.

  
Robert smiled - Liv was like Aaron in terms of emotions, she rarely even told Aaron she loved him, so this was rare.

  
"Love ya too kid" Robert said pulling her into a quick hug and squeezing her tightly. He really did love her.

  
"I mean you're like that annoying spare brother that I never really asked for!" Liv added quickly.

  
"Oh there she is, there's the Liv I know and love" Robert said childishly trying to hug her again.

  
"Shut up!" Liv said pushing him away and laughing.

  
"You coming or what?" Aaron called out before watching them walk towards him. He smiled as he looked at the two of the most important people in his life, side by side walking towards him with smiles on their faces.

They looked happy and so obviously so was he.

 

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you enjoyed it ;)


End file.
